


Q Who

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор прибывает на "Энтерпрайз" и сталкивается с загадочным инопланетянином Кью, который давно не даёт покоя капитану Пикарду и его команде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q Who

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015

– Эрл грей. Горячий.  
Капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз» Жан-Люк Пикард приготовился неспешно проглядеть отчёты, поступившие за ночь от всех отделов. Но он даже не удивился, что стоило устроиться с кружкой чая за письменным столом и сделать первый глоток, как его прервал сигнал коммуникатора. Раздался голос первого помощника.  
– Капитан?  
– Говорите, Райкер.  
– На десятой передней палубе обнаружен неустановленный объект.  
– Что за объект?  
– Синий ящик, капитан.  
– Ящик?  
– Высотой около двух метров тридцати сантиметров, шириной около полутора метров, с дверью и надписью «Полицейская будка».  
Пикард отложил планшет с отчётом из машинного отделения и поднялся, одёргивая китель.  
– Иду.  
Несмотря на детальность описания, данного Райкером, оно не проясняло, откуда подобный объект мог появиться в корабельном баре. Пикард вошёл в турболифт и назвал нужную палубу. Затем вновь обратился к Райкеру:  
– Вы сказали «дверь». Вы обнаружили признаки живых организмов внутри?  
– Пока нет. Но…  
Райкер заколебался.  
– Слушаю, номер первый.  
– Гайнан приготовила два банановых дайкири.  
Это ещё меньше проясняло ситуацию, но в это время лифт остановился на десятой палубе, и Пикард решил не пытать Райкера вопросами, а увидеть всё своими глазами. Первый помощник оказался, как всегда, точен в своём описании: посреди бара возвышалась синяя будка, перед которой с трикодером стоял Райкер, а рядом с ним – начальник службы безопасности Ворф с фазером. При виде Пикарда из-за барной стойки с безмятежной улыбкой выплыла Гайнан с двумя коктейлями в руках.  
– Капитан, мы только вас и ждали.  
– Для чего? – едва успел произнести Пикард, как дверь будки распахнулась и оттуда выскочил долговязый мужчина в полосатом костюме, пальто до пят и с растрёпанными волосами.  
– Гайнан! – воскликнул он, проигнорировав остальных.  
– Доктор!  
Гайнан вышла вперёд, заставив Ворфа недовольно оскалиться от такой неосмотрительности, и протянула пришельцу коктейль.  
– Банановый! – радостно принюхался тот и раскрыл Гайнан объятия. Пока они приветствовали друг друга, Райкер вопросительно взглянул на Пикарда.  
– Думаю, вы можете опустить фазер, мистер Ворф, – сказал тот. – Гайнан?  
Пикард доверял инстинктам хозяйки бара, и если она дружески приветствовала незнакомца, то вряд ли тот таил в себе угрозу. Но на всякий случай – и ради того, чтобы придать уверенности остальным членам экипажа – лучше было уточнить.  
– О, привет! – незнакомец только сейчас обратил взгляд на трёх офицеров. – Не стоило устраивать мне официальный приём, я здесь пролётом!  
– Мистер, м-м, Доктор?  
– Зовите меня просто Доктор. А вы, должно быть, здесь старший? Симпатичный корабль, хотя, конечно, не сравнится с моей Тардис, – он кинул любовный взгляд на синий ящик.  
– Это корабль? – недоверчиво спросил Райкер.  
– Лучший во вселенной! – тот, кто называл себя Доктором, отхлебнул коктейль и от удовольствия закатил глаза. – Но не огорчайтесь, зато у вас на борту лучший банановый дайкири в этой части галактики!  
– Спасибо, Доктор, – Гайнан протянула ему руку. – Пойдём, нам многое надо обсудить. Не беспокойтесь, капитан, я за ним присмотрю. 

* * *

Гайнан усадила Доктора за столик в центре палубы, откуда открывался лучший вид на бар. Доктор обвёл взглядом царившее в нём оживление: смена В только что закончилась, и в бар влился свежий поток членов экипажа, соскучившихся по общению.  
– Наверное, здорово путешествовать большой командой, – у Доктора не получилось скрыть мелькнувшую в голосе зависть.  
– Не жалуюсь, – улыбнулась Гайнан. – Ты снова один?  
Доктор поболтал соломинкой в солнечно-жёлтом котейле.  
– Ты ведь отказалась путешествовать со мной.  
– Я нужнее здесь.  
Доктор покивал, хотя в этом жесте было больше сожаления, чем согласия.  
– Ты и без меня справишься, – мягко сказала Гайнан.  
– А они?..  
– Они тоже справятся. Но здесь полный корабль людей, многие из которых путешествуют по вселенной впервые. Глядят на всё распахнутыми от восторга глазами, а потом берутся за свои трикодеры, чтобы всё записать и проанализировать, и не успокаиваются, пока не докопаются до сути. Разве я могла отказаться?  
– Ты пригласила меня сюда, чтобы похвастаться? – Доктор принял торжествующий вид, точно наконец-то разгадал её план.  
– Может быть, – Гайнан ответила загадочной улыбкой. – А может быть, мне захотелось посплетничать. Расскажи мне о нём.  
Доктор отвёл взгляд, но не стал переспрашивать, кого она имеет в виду. Спустя долгие полминуты, пока он молча крутил бокал вокруг своей оси, едва не расплескав коктейль, он ответил:  
– Он умер. Я сам сжёг тело. Он мёртв.  
Он сделал большой глоток, будто ставя окончательную точку в этой истории и в этом разговоре. Гайнан подождала минуту и спросила:  
– Какой он?  
Доктор не ожидал продолжения допроса, поэтому он на мгновение поднял на неё недоверчивый взгляд и вновь отвёл глаза. На этот раз он молчал ещё дольше, ломая свои длинные пальцы и складывая их в затейливые фигуры.  
– Сумасшедший. Забавный. Гениальный, – отрывисто произнёс он и развёл руками: – И он предпочёл умереть, лишь бы избежать моего общества, так что всё это неважно.  
Гайнан задумчиво кивнула:  
– Всё сходится.  
– Что сходится?

* * *

Гайнан не ответила. Гул голосов в баре почему-то стих, и все головы повернулись в одну сторону. В наступившей тишине над столиками разнеслась меланхоличная мелодия, которую одним пальцем наигрывал на рояле (кажется, раньше в баре не было рояля?) мужчина в красно-чёрной униформе Звёздного флота. Он мурлыкал себе под нос:  
– _What have I got to do to make you love me, what have I got to do to make you care…_ 1  
Мужчина заметил, что Доктор смотрит на него, и нарочито сконфузился:  
– Упс! – он прикрыл рот ладонью. Затем он с грохотом захлопнул крышку рояля и встал. Доктор тоже поднялся. Мужчина не отрывал от него тяжёлого взгляда тёмных глаз.  
– Не тот! Ты нарушаешь все мои планы! – раздражённо провозгласил он. – Значит, придётся иметь дело с тобой. – Он решительно хлопнул в ладоши. Его пухлые чувственные губы сложились в усмешку; у Доктора появилось ощущение, что его, как зверя, загоняют в ловушку.  
Мужчина щёлкнул пальцами, и корабль вдруг встал. Несмотря на работу инерционных гасителей, стаканы полетели со столов, а люди – со стульев. Приглушённый гул двигателей разом смолк, так что возгласы неожиданности и боли прозвучали в тишине особенно резко. Доктор сам едва не приземлился на колени, а равновесие удержал только потому, что под руку ему попалось плечо какой-то неудачливой землянки, которая из-за этого очутилась на полу. Он помог ей подняться, пока она потирала ушибленный локоть. Когда он вновь взглянул в сторону рояля, незнакомец уже исчез. Гайнан единственная успела придержать свой коктейль, так что тот продолжал возвышаться на столе, невозмутимо неся свой радужный зонтик. Сама Гайнан с живым интересом смотрела куда-то за спину Доктора.  
– Кто это был? – спросил он её.  
– Я, – выдохнул вкрадчивый голос ему в ухо. Пальцы мягко пробежались по затылку: то ли схватить за загривок, то ли... У Доктора не было других предположений. Он резко обернулся, но незнакомца позади него не было: он уже сидел за столиком с Гайнан, облокотившись о спинку стула и закинув ногу на ногу. Он сделал изящный жест, нарисовав рукой два новых коктейля. Затем указал Доктору на стул.  
– Привет, мой дорогой Доктор.  
Тот остался стоять, не сводя глаз с незнакомца.  
– Кто ты?  
Его губы сложились в обиженную мину.  
– Ну же, Доктор, это даже не смешно, – он сделал паузу, будто ожидая ответа, а затем, так и не дождавшись, царственно раскинул руки: – Меня здесь все знают! А ты, как всегда, отстаёшь. Скажите, как меня зовут? – он щёлкнул пальцами, и весь бар, кроме Доктора и Гайнан, против своей воли гаркнул:  
– Кью!  
– Молодцы, – умилился Кью. – Кстати, где мой любимый капитан? – он озабоченно огляделся. – Он как раз должен был успеть добежать сюда с мостика.  
В самом деле, в это мгновение в бар стремительно вошёл – но не вбежал – капитан Пикард.  
– Кью, – вздохнул он, будто при виде нашкодившего в очередной раз сорванца.  
– Жан-Люк – просто душка, – прокомментировал Кью. – И всегда появляется вовремя, в отличие от некоторых, – он укоризненно взглянул на Доктора. – Ты не против, если я его поцелую? – он поднялся из-за стола и пошёл на Пикарда, который предостерегающе поднял руку:  
– Я против.  
– Жаль. Тогда хочешь, я поцелую тебя? – обратился он к Доктору. Не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил его за лацканы и впился в губы. Странно, подумал Доктор: тактильные ощущения от губ существа кардинально отличались от визуальных. На вид они казались гораздо мягче и крупнее. Пока поцелуй длился, он пытался понять, в чём же подвох, но тот кончился быстрее, чем исследование Доктора.  
– Вау, – сказал Кью, отстраняясь. – Ты сопротивлялся гораздо меньше, чем твоя другая… другие подопытные. Тебе понравилось?  
Доктор коснулся губ пальцем. Что же не так? Он, прищурившись, оглядел Кью, который с довольным видом покачивался на каблуках.  
– Тебе понравилось, – констатировал тот. – А ты не так уж безнадёжен! – Он повернулся к Пикарду:  
– Прости, мой дорогой Жан-Люк, я не хотел заставить тебя ревновать. Как ты тут без меня?  
– Великолепно.  
Кью предпочёл не заметить нарочитый холод в словах капитана.  
– Жан-Люк меня обожает, – драматическим шёпотом сообщил он Доктору. – Без меня его жизнь была бы во сто крат скучнее.  
– И я мог бы без помех заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями. Мы на задании.  
– На задании! – в восторге воскликнул Кью и заговорщически подмигнул Доктору. – Я знаю, вам надо доставить оборудование и медикаменты в колонию на Бета Агни III. Сегодня я добрый, поэтому с удовольствием вам помогу.  
Он щёлкнул пальцами, и Доктор почувствовал мгновенное ускорение, дёрнувшее его назад. Он пошатнулся, и Кью радостно передразнил его, исполнив на месте танец потерявшего равновесие.  
– Ух! – выдохнул он в конце и поклонился. Звёзды за гигантским смотровым стеклом перестали кружиться, вместо них появилась оранжево-голубая планета.  
Коммуникатор Пикарда ожил и сообщил удивлённым голосом первого помощника:  
– Капитан, мы вышли на орбиту вокруг Бета Агни III.  
– Спасибо, номер первый, я знаю.  
После короткой паузы тот спросил:  
– Кью?  
– Да.  
– Вам нужна помощь, капитан?  
– Пока нет. Спасибо. Конец связи.  
– «Вам нужна помощь, капитан?» – Кью весьма удачно изобразил голос Райкера. – Он что, считает, что я опасен? Разве я опасен? – он обиженно повернулся к Доктору.  
– Я пока не знаю.  
– Разве я опасен, Жан-Люк? – Кью трагически воззрился на Пикарда. – Скажи этому... Фоме неверующему, что я – сама кротость, – он молитвенно сложил руки.  
– Сама надоедливость, – вздохнул Пикард.  
– Я оскорблён в лучших чувствах, – насупился Кью. – Я бросаю все свои дела, пытаюсь вам помочь – и какой приём меня ожидает! Попробовали бы вы оказаться на моём месте, когда всё, что вы говорите или делаете, извращается, когда ваши самые светлые намерения не принимают всерьёз. Представьте, что вы говорите о любви и дружбе, – он одарил патетическим взглядом сначала Доктора, затем Пикарда, – а люди слышат лишь угрозы. Попробуйте, попробуйте пробыть на моём месте хоть часок! – он воздел руки к небу – и вдруг замер, слово поражённый идеей. – А почему бы и нет? – он щёлкнул пальцами и исчез. 

* * *

Нет, не исчез. На глазах у Пикарда члены экипажа один за другим лопались, как мыльные пузыри, а под их оболочкой обнаруживался Кью. Десятки одинаковых Кью вылуплялись из энсинов, официантов, специалистов по науке, даже из детей, и вскоре весь бар оказался заполнен совершенно идентичными фигурами в черно-красной униформе. Они поражённо разглядывали друг друга и ощупывали себя, не веря в случившееся превращение. Значит, их сознание по-прежнему при них, утешил себя Пикард. Он ощупал свою голову, на которой обнаружилась шапка густых волос.  
– Я тоже выгляжу как?.. – он обернулся к Доктору и осёкся: тот единственный во всём баре сохранил прежний облик. – Почему вас не задело?  
Доктор был нисколько не обескуражен происходящим. Наоборот, он словно только-только начал получать удовольствие.  
– Скорее всего, он хочет иметь возможность отличать меня от остальных. Простите, капитан, – он вдруг пошлёпал Пикарда по макушке и пробормотал: – Хм, очень интересно… Вам ведь кажется, что у вас отросли волосы, правда? Я заметил по удивлению на вашем лице.  
Пикард машинально пригладил свою – точнее, чужую – причёску. Своим нахальством Доктор напоминал ему Кью, а общение с всесильным инопланетянином научило его по меньшей мере одному: не поддаваться на провокации. Поэтому Пикард подавил неприязнь и спросил:  
– А вам кажется иначе?  
Доктор рассеянно промычал «угу» и принялся рыться в карманах. В это время коммуникатор Пикарда вновь подал сигнал и заговорил голосом Кью:  
– Капитан, мы на мостике получаем сигналы тревоги со всего корабля…  
– Райкер? – перебил его Пикард.  
– Так точно, это я, сэр.  
– Кью счёл очень забавным превратить весь экипаж в копии самого себя.  
– Это всё объясняет, капитан.  
Было странно слышать Кью, говорившего формальным тоном первого помощника.  
– Есть сообщения о других проблемах?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Очень хоро…  
Пикард не закончил. Корабль тряхнуло, и по всему периметру палубы вспыхнули красные тревожные лампы.  
– Что там, номер первый?  
Сквозь коммуникатор послышались торопливые неразборчивые реплики: Райкер переговаривался с кем-то на мостике. Через несколько секунд он ответил:  
– Проблема в машинном отделении, капитан.  
– Иду, – Пикард отключился и пошёл к турболифту. Доктор потащился за ним, не переставая всё более нервно обшаривать карманы. Когда они вошли в лифт и Пикард назвал нужную палубу, Доктор воскликнул:  
– Поверить не могу! Он утащил мою звуковую отвёртку!  
– Уверен, наш главный инженер располагает всеми необходимыми инструментами, – уклончиво ответил Пикард.  
– Но не моей звуковой отвёрткой. Она уникальна!  
– Ну конечно, – согласился Пикард. Самоуверенность Доктора никак не располагала к себе. – Почему Кью решил выделить именно вас?  
– Я бы тоже очень хотел знать! – в голосе Доктора слышался неприкрытый энтузиазм. – Более того, я считаю, что он появился здесь именно из-за меня. Ваш корабль – всего лишь повод.  
– Мы сталкиваемся с Кью далеко не в первый раз. – Пикарду неприятно было признавать это даже перед самим собой, но пренебрежение Доктора, этого случайного попутчика, к «Энтерпрайз» задевало его. Но ещё больше его задело предположение, что прошлые встречи с Кью, стоившие Пикарду множества нервных клеток, были «всего лишь поводом» для появления несравненного Доктора.  
– Разумеется! – отмахнулся Доктор. – Если Кью хотел заманить меня сюда, всё должно было выглядеть реалистично. Меня не проведёшь примитивными трюками. Но зачем?.. – он задумчиво почесал макушку.  
К счастью для Пикарда, чьё терпение начинало истощаться, турболифт прибыл в машинное отделение. Там царила суета. Один из Кью, с визором на глазах и планшетом в руках, стоял перед реактором антиматерии и выкрикивал команды другим Кью, суетившимся вокруг панелей управления. Те в ответ называли ему данные или сообщали, что связь с очередной системой потеряна. Пикард не преминул бы умилиться виду Кью, занятых общим делом, если бы кораблю не угрожала опасность.  
– В чём дело, мистер Ла Форж? – обратился он к командовавшему Кью с визором. – Это Пикард, – вспомнив, что и сам он сейчас выглядит как Кью, представился он.  
Главный инженер начал объяснение, но Доктор и тут вмешался:  
– У Кью ведь нет проблем со зрением, верно? Но вы, находясь в его теле, продолжаете нуждаться в этом устройстве? – он ткнул пальцем в визор. Ла Форж, несколько выбитый из колеи, вопросительно взглянул на Пикарда, но всё-таки ответил:  
– Да.  
– Очень любопытно, – пробормотал Доктор, но сам уже отошёл в сторону и уставился на мерцавшую камеру антиматерии. – А! Ваш двигатель вот-вот взорвётся! – сообщил он. – Если это произойдёт рядом с планетой, её жителям не поздоровится.  
– Угрозы взрыва нет, – возразил Ла Форж, бросая очередной озадаченный взгляд на Пикарда. – Нам удаётся держать антиматерию под контролем.  
– Это ненадолго, – пообещал Доктор. – У вас неполадки во вспомогательных системах. Сколько процентов должно выйти из строя, чтобы вы потеряли управление реактором?  
– Мы можем работать и с одной десятой, – в ответе Ла Форжа сквозила гордость.  
– Для Кью это пустяки: он контролирует ваш корабль от и до. Он уже показал это, остановив двигатели. Вы ещё не падаете на планету по сужающейся орбите только потому, что вы для чего-то нужны Кью. Значит, так, – Доктор встал в начальственную позу и указал на Ла Форжа, – вы постарайтесь держать неполадки под контролем, насколько в ваших силах, конечно. А вы, капитан, пойдёте со мной. Нам нужно найти Кью и выяснить, чего он хочет. Очевидно, что Кью вас почему-то любит, так что вы можете мне пригодиться.  
Он двинулся к турболифту, очевидно, ожидая, что Пикард послушно посеменит следом, но через пару шагов удивлённо обернулся.  
– Что-то не так?  
Пикард, не глядя на него, вернулся к разговору с главным инженером.  
– Вы что, не понимаете? – возмущённо воскликнул Доктор. – Ваш корабль в опасности!  
– Мы это прекрасно понимаем, – ответил Пикард. – Поэтому мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Продолжайте, мистер Ла Форж.  
Доктор несколько мгновений остолбенело взирал на них, а затем развернулся на каблуках, так что взметнулись полы его длинного пальто, и умчался прочь, крикнув напоследок:  
– Как хотите, я всё сделаю сам!

* * *

Корабль был огромен. Все отделы и коридоры были заполнены совершенно одинаковыми Кью, каждый из которых был занят какой-то своей задачей, нацеленной на то, чтобы их «Энтерпрайз» не постигла немедленная и ужасная гибель. Некоторые из них отвлекались на долю секунды, чтобы проводить Доктора удивлённым взглядом: он был единственным, кто выделялся своей некьюобразной внешностью, – но тут же возвращались к неотложной работе. Это позволяло Доктору сразу отметать их как возможных кандидатов на роль настоящего Кью. Он не сомневался, что Кью, во-первых, где-то на корабле и веселится, наблюдая за устроенным им вавилонским столпотворением, а во-вторых, не позволит себе слиться с толпой. Он не зря оставил Доктору его собственное лицо: в этом ощущался смутный намёк – на что? на особую роль Доктора в происходящем?  
Он вдруг остановился. Один из Кью, шедший следом, с размаху налетел на него, извинился и потрусил дальше. Доктор взъерошил волосы на макушке.  
– Я идиот!  
Куда пойдёт существо, озабоченное собственной важностью? Доктор почти влетел в турболифт.  
– Капитанский мостик!  
От нетерпения он приплясывал на месте, пока двери не разъехались, открыв вид на круглое помещение с панелями управления по стенам и креслами для командного состава в центре. Ну же, который из них?  
Кью, занимавший капитанское место, поднялся.  
– Вы, должно быть, Доктор, – в его тоне слышалась враждебность.  
Другой Кью, сидевший по левую руку от него, тоже встал и коснулся предплечья первого.  
– Уилл.  
– Я знаю, Диана, – ответил первый Кью намного смирнее. – Что вам нужно, Доктор?  
Доктор обвёл взглядом мостик: члены экипажа, ненадолго отвлекшись при его появлении, вновь вернулись к своим обязанностям. Все они действовали уверенно, и не похоже было, чтобы кто-то из них притворялся.  
– Вы можете назвать всех этих людей поимённо? – спросил он.  
Первый и второй Кью вновь переглянулись, и тот, которого назвали Дианой, ободряюще кивнул.  
– Коммандер Уильям Райкер, – представился первый Кью. – Советник и корабельный психолог Диана Трой, – указал он на второго Кью. – Лейтенант-коммандер Дейта… – он перечислил имена и звания всех, бывших на мостике, ни разу не засомневавшись.  
– Любопытно, – Доктор опёрся о перила, окружавшие центральную часть мостика, и почесал щёку. – И вы абсолютно уверены, что все они – именно те, за кого себя выдают?  
Ответила Диана Трой. Хоть тембр её голоса по-прежнему принадлежал Кью, он звучал намного мягче.  
– Внешность составляет лишь малую часть личности…  
– Уж я-то знаю, – пробормотал Доктор себе под нос.  
– …Всё остальное не изменилось: поведение, знания, эмоциональные реакции.  
По сравнению с капитаном и его первым помощником, ощетинивавшимися на попытки Доктора помочь, Диана Трой являла собой приятное разнообразие.  
– Если бы вам понадобилось найти иголку в стоге сена – определённого человека на этом корабле, – с чего бы вы начали?  
Райкер коснулся коммуникатора у себя на груди.  
– Компьютер, установите местоположение капитана Пикарда.  
Электронный голос ответил:  
– Капитан Пикард находится в машинном отделении.  
– Элементарно, – прокомментировал Райкер.  
– Попробуйте найти Кью.  
Как Доктор и ожидал, в ответ на запрос компьютер сообщил: «Невозможно определить местоположение».  
– Мне нужен более психологический подход, – обратился он к Диане. – Вы уже встречались с Кью, вы его знаете. Где он может прятаться?  
– Фу, Доктор! – вдруг прогремел голос одновременно из всех динамиков на мостике. – «Прятаться», что за выражения! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я никогда не прячусь. Я занимаю стратегически выгодную позицию.  
На этот раз у Доктора не возникло сомнений, с кем он имеет дело.  
– Кью!  
– Скажи мне, мой дорогой, почему ты отправился именно на мостик? – не дожидаясь ответа, он язвительно промурлыкал: – Потому что ты до сих пор считаешь, что мной движет тщеславие. Неверно! – Доктор прижал ладони к ушам, так оглушительно грянуло это слово. – Я-то надеялся, что с возрастом ты поумнеешь. И ты ещё смеешь меня поучать! Найди меня, Доктор. Может быть, тогда я снизойду до объяснения.  
Передача с шипением завершилась. Одновременно с этим мостик взорвался красными сигнальными огнями и звуком сирены.  
– Красная тревога!  
На огромном экране изображение планеты накренилось – и вдруг стало стремительно приближаться. Кью за навигационным пультом сообщил:  
– Мы падаем, коммандер.  
Райкер уже вызывал Пикарда:  
– Капитан, мы падаем. До входа в атмосферу осталось три минуты…  
Двери турболифта закрылись за Доктором, отрезав его от суеты на мостике.  
– Десятая палуба!  
Может быть, капитан прав: он часто имел дело с Кью и лучше знает его характер. Не нужно поддаваться и играть в игру, затеянную своенравным существом. Кью выкручивает им руки, чтобы шантажом заставить… сделать что? обратить на него внимание? сделать вид, что он им не безразличен? Гадать не было времени. Если противопоставить его почти всесильности кое-что практическое, Кью может решить, что переговоры – не самая плохая идея. Нужно только добраться до Тардис, дальнейшее – дело техники.  
Доктор выскочил из лифта на десятой палубе, по инерции пробежал ещё несколько шагов, постепенно замедляясь, и, наконец, остановился. В баре его встретили меланхоличные звуки рояля. Нажимая на клавиши одним пальцем, Кью фальшиво напевал себе под нос:  
– _It's sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation..._ 2  
Красные огни заливали мигающим светом всю палубу.  
– _And it's getting more and more absurd_ 3, – с чувством пропел Кью.  
– Я собираюсь взять Энтерпрайз на буксир с помощью Тардис и отвести от планеты, – сказал Доктор. Кью коротко взглянул на него и вернулся к клавишами.  
– _What do I do to make you love me, what have I got to do to be heard…_ 4  
– Если тебе вздумается устроить взрыв, я смогу создать поле стазиса вокруг двигателя, чтобы сконтейнировать его.  
Кью пожал плечами, на этот раз даже не оторвавшись от музицирования.  
– _…sorry seems to be the hardest word._ 5  
Доктор подождал пару секунд, не решится ли Кью на уступки, но тот продолжал ударять по клавишам, перейдя на монотонный, заунывный ритм: бам-бам-бам-бам, бам-бам-бам-бам.  
– Ты проиграл, Кью. Ты хотел устроить людям на этом корабле вавилонское столпотворение, запутать их, но у тебя ничего не вышло: не внешность помогает нам узнавать друг друга...  
– Тебе ничто не поможет, Доктор, – перебил его Кью, поморщившись, как от боли. Доктор на мгновение опешил: очередной намёк? На что? Он совершенно точно не встречал Кью раньше. Абсолютно, совершенно точно. Почему тот ведёт себя так, будто Доктор перед ним в долгу?  
Корабль тряхнуло; Доктора едва не сбило с ног, он схватился за ближайший столик, чтобы не упасть. За огромным смотровым окном вспыхнуло оранжевое зарево: корабль вошёл в атмосферу.  
– Оставь этих людей в покое, – торопливо заговорил Доктор. – Твой план провалился: с помощью шиммера ты ничего им не докажешь. Они скоро догадаются, что он воздействует только на некоторые отделы мозга: сбивает с толку зрительные рецепторы, собственные тактильные ощущения... Они поймут, как смотреть сквозь него, это не так уж сложно!  
– Неужели? – Кью склонил голову набок и усмехнулся, но его улыбка была недоброй.  
– Чего ты хочешь? Ты сказал, что я должен найти тебя, – для чего?  
– Потому что я собираюсь доказать тебе, что ты слепой, двуличный, самовлюблённый недоумок, который не замечает того, что у него под носом!  
Корабль затрясло, палубу заливал отсвет бушующей снаружи раскалённой атмосферы. Доктор потерял равновесие и упал на колени.  
– Кью, прекрати это! – уже приходилось кричать, чтобы перекрыть гул за обшивкой корабля. Держась за столик, он поднялся на ноги.  
– Они все умрут, потому что ты слишком непроницателен! Разве не смешно, Доктор? – Кью запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
– Никто не умрёт! – Доктор бегом бросился к Тардис. Сквозь скрип обшивки и гул пожара он с трудом различил удары по клавишам.  
– _I can’t decide…_  
Доктор остановился как вкопанный, с ключом в замочной скважине Тардис. На её синем корпусе плясали рыжие блики. Он задержал дыхание.  
– _…whether you should live or die..._ 6  
Этого не может быть. Он просто слишком долго был один и принимает желаемое за действительное. Этот Кью просто выведал от кого-то подробности, которые во всём мире помнят разве что Джек Харкнесс, семья Марты Джонс и Люси Саксон, и заманил Доктора в ловушку, чтобы помучить его. Притворяется всесильным существом, в руках которого жизни целого экипажа и колонистов на планете. Устраивает фокусы со временем и пространством. Нарочно выискивает слабые места Доктора, намекает, напоминает… Это никак не может быть он. Он умер; ему бы пришлось найти новое тело, чтобы вернуться к жизни. Он уже делал это прежде. Много раз. _Найди меня, Доктор._  
Доктор медленно обернулся. Прямо за его спиной стояла миниатюрная брюнетка и смотрела на него, в волнении приоткрыв тонкие красные губы. «Что?» – только и успел выдохнуть он. Она поднялась на цыпочки и впилась ему в губы поцелуем – по тактильным ощущениям тем же самым, каким недавно целовал его Кью. Одновременно она втолкнула его в Тардис – Доктор попятился под её неожиданно мощным напором – и захлопнула за ними дверь.  
– Ну что, Доктор? – спросила она, отпуская его. Она смотрела на него так, будто мучительно искала что-то в его лице. Он отступил ещё на пару шагов.  
– Кто ты?  
Она вдруг согнулась и трагикомически развела руками, как старый уставший клоун. Ягоды на её чёрной соломенной шляпке печально задрожали.  
– Поверить не могу, Доктор. Ты не меняешься.  
– Ты не?.. – Доктор не смог произнести вслух имя, которое держал в уме.  
– Ты знаешь, кто я, – она шагнула к нему.  
Доктор помотал головой. Внешность составляет лишь малую часть личности. Поведение и эмоциональные реакции остаются прежними. _Он_ не может быть этой маленькой женщиной с хищным лицом. _Он_ предпочёл умереть, лишь бы не оставаться один на один с Доктором. _«...Неужели ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, Доктор? Хочешь, я поцелую тебя?..»_ Эмоциональные реакции не меняются. _«...Я умираю у тебя на руках, доволен? Я победил! Sorry seems to be the hardest word…»_ Слишком много противоречий. Это не он. Эта женщина просто вызнала его секреты и добивается чего-то.  
– Что тебе от меня нужно?  
– То же, что и всегда, Доктор, – с каждым словом она наступала на него. Её улыбка стала жёсткой, холодной. – То же, что и всегда.  
Доктор упёрся в консоль. Кью сделала резкий бросок вперёд; Доктору показалось, что она набросится на него, но нет, она стремилась добраться до панели управления. Она покрутила несколько тумблеров, дёрнула рычаг, и Тардис со скрипом дематериализовалась с гибнущего корабля.  
– Нет, постой! – Доктор пришёл в себя. – Мы должны вернуться, иначе они умрут!  
Кью рассмеялась.  
– Типичный случай мании величия! Думаешь, без твоей бесценной помощи все погибают? Я не в первый раз встречаюсь с командой этого корабля, до сих пор они как-то сами выкручивались. Ничего не трогай, Доктор! – вдруг рявкнула она, когда он всё же потянулся к рычагам. – Только тронь что-нибудь – и твоим приятелям конец! – После этого она вновь продолжила сладким голоском, как ни в чём не бывало: – Ты недооцениваешь Жан-Люка. Правда, он душка? Я даже подумывала, не сменить ли тебя на него, но ты забавнее. Жан-Люк не любит со мной играть, – Кью обиженно надула губы. – А вот ты каждый раз попадаешься. – Она потыкала его острым кулаком в живот.  
– Но «Энтерпрайз»…  
Кью прижала палец к его губам. Потом она поднялась на цыпочки и прошептала ему на ухо:  
– Когда-то очень давно ты сказал: «Оставь людей в покое. Мы можем сражаться меж звёзд, если захочешь, лишь ты и я. Только оставь их в покое». Видишь, Доктор, я здесь. Только ты, я и звёзды.  
Тардис затихла, зависнув где-то в космической пустоте. Пока Кью говорила, её рука обвила шею Доктора.  
– Не «очень давно», – пробормотал он. Эти слова он произнёс так недавно, что они ещё не успели поблёкнуть в памяти. Они горели и болели, потому что ответом на них было «слишком поздно»; ответом на них были все ужасы года-которого-не-было, невозможность достучаться и финальное поражение: «Я победил» от того, кто оставил ему в качестве трофея собственное ненужное, остывающее тело, которое Доктор ещё долго баюкал в объятиях и не мог поверить в бесповоротность смерти. Теперь он не в силах был поверить, что ответ мог измениться, что ему дают ещё один шанс. Объятие на его шее стало крепче. Тёплые губы коснулись его уха.  
– Ну что, будем сражаться?  
Доктор зажмурился, выдохнул и обвил руками прижимавшуюся к нему тонкую фигуру.  
– Нет, – помотал он головой. – Я больше не хочу. 

* * * 

Всё это не по-настоящему, напомнила она себе. Скоро всё закончится и сотрётся из памяти, будто никогда и не происходило. Но иллюзия была прекрасна.  
Доктор в самом деле был в отчаянии. Едва она позволила прикоснуться к себе, как он уже не выпускал её из рук, точно боялся, что она, прошептав на прощание «Я победила», повторит свой прежний трюк. От Доктора настолько веяло одиночеством, что ей начало казаться, будто она с того света наблюдает за собственными похоронами.  
Они лежали рядом на брошенном на пол пальто Доктора. Под ними Тардис вздыхала и вздрагивала, будто не одобряла происходившее в её недрах. Возможно, так оно и было: машина Доктора отличалась своенравием.  
– Ты… – Доктор запнулся. Он боялся произнести её настоящее имя вслух, но и псевдоним «Кью» более не казался ему уместным. Он словно до сих пор не был уверен, что это на самом деле _она_ , а она не собиралась ни подтверждать, ни опровергать его догадку. Почему-то пока Доктор принимал её за кого-то другого, он действовал деликатнее. Зато как только маски спадали, Доктор ощетинивался и более не видел ничего, кроме собственных предрассудков, словно она была тупым далеком, ограниченным парой реакций: уничтожать землян и ловить Доктора. Пусть лучше он сомневается, пусть надежда заставляет его быть осторожнее, быть лучше самого себя.  
– Доктор, – ответила она утвердительно. Получив разрешение, он потянулся к её губам, хотя минуту назад целовал их, не спрашивая. На этот раз его движение было исполнено большей решимости, словно он переступал неназванный рубеж. Его губы были сладкими на вкус. Она пыталась вспомнить, был ли вкус таким же много веков назад, но тщетно. Воспоминание жило в словах: «Когда-то мы с ним были друзьями», в обрывочных картинах школьных будней, но за давностью лет все ощущения от его прикосновений, вкус его кожи стёрлись. Она слишком долго не извлекала их на поверхность: сначала было слишком больно, а когда они поблёкли – слишком обидно за их недолговечность.  
Значит, вот какие они, его поцелуи. Сладкие. Влажные: он захватывает губами её губы, оставляя вокруг них мокрый след. Чересчур робкие: он боится своего языка, своих зубов – вдруг он сделает ей больно! Вдруг она поймёт, как он жаждет её близости, и тогда он будет наказан за нахальство. Его поцелуи – как его дрожащие «пожалуйста, послушай» и «мне так жаль», которые он много раз повторял _тогда_ , выползая на коленях из своей собачьей конуры. Странно, что она успела забыть и те унижения, что придумывала для него; воспоминания возвращаются вместе с трепещущими прикосновениями его губ.  
Но сейчас она сама хочет близости, она не станет делать вид, что отвергает Доктора. У неё есть зубы и ногти; пусть Доктор не смеет произнести её настоящее имя вслух, у него не останется сомнений в том, с кем он провёл это время. Его спина изогнулась, когда она прочертила глубокую линию вдоль его позвоночника. Доктор резко втянул в себя воздух: чересчур внезапно его выдернули из неторопливого, боязливого ритма, на который он настроился.  
– Просыпайся, – велела она. Она толкнула его в плечо, заставив перевернуться на живот. Его спина напряглась, когда он приподнялся на локтях, мышцы перекатились под тонкой кожей, явственней обозначился изгиб поясницы, переходивший в круглые ягодицы. Она провела ногтем белую, на глазах розовевшую линию вниз и впилась в одно из полушарий. Доктор смешно сжал ягодицы и ахнул.  
– Ми-ило, – протянула она. – Я и забыла, какой ты сладкий.  
Она приподнялась и легла на него сверху, прижимаясь грудью к его лопаткам. Доктор попытался повернуть к ней голову. Прямо перед ней было его ухо, аккуратное, окружённое ровно остриженными прядями волос. Слишком аккуратное, слишком правильное. Она вцепилась в мочку зубами: ровно настолько, чтобы Доктор почувствовал боль, но чтобы она не стала мучительной. Он зажмурился и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Она разжала зубы и лизнула идеальный изгиб ушной раковины.  
– Мой Доктор.  
Она пропустила руки под его грудью. Та была почти безволосой, и она полминуты водила пальцами по гладкой коже, наслаждаясь скольжением. Доктор, придавленный её весом, слегка шевельнул бёдрами. Она приподнялась, позволяя Доктору устроиться так, чтобы ничто не мешало его возбуждению. Одновременно она стиснула в ладони его ягодицу, которая восхитительно сжалась от прикосновения. Она скользнула пальцами в шершавую ложбинку между ними. Доктор опустил голову на скрещенные руки, зато его ягодицы приподнялись навстречу. Он слегка раздвинул бёдра – и в то же время спрятал лицо, будто бесстыдства ему хватило лишь на один приглашающий жест. Она облизнула указательный палец и нашла туго сжатое кольцо мышц. Доктор медленно выдохнул, с каждой секундой немного их расслабляя. Её движения и его реакции следовали друг за другом так быстро и естественно, что она не сразу поняла: пусть сознание, затуманенное глупыми обидами, поспешило избавиться от воспоминаний, тело повторяет заученную программу из далёкого прошлого. Её палец на фалангу проник внутрь. Она потёрлась о бедро Доктора и с тихим свистом втянула воздух, когда по телу пробежала дрожь предвкушения: сейчас она войдёт в него и будет двигаться у него внутри, ощущая каждый спазм его тела, каждое сокращение вокруг её ч... Она зарычала от разочарования и ударилась лбом в его спину.  
– Что случилось? – Доктор повернул к ней голову.  
– Всё по плану, – она прикусила его плечо и надавила пальцем между ягодиц, так что Доктор схватил открытым ртом воздух и забыл о своём вопросе. Запечатлевая поцелуй на каждом позвонке, она спустилась ниже и лизнула покрытую пушком ложбинку. Это не было частью плана. Её тело, запуская старую, давно сданную в архив программу, не учло, что само оно изменилось и программа теперь недействительна. Надо было срочно разрабатывать новую из обрывков того, что её тело и разум ещё помнили о физических проявлениях любви.  
Она сменила палец языком, который удобно скользил меж ягодиц, точно промежуток между ними был выточен ровно под него. Доктор ритмично сжимал их и едва заметными движениями тёрся о шелковистую подкладку пальто. Должно быть, это было приятно. Её прежнему телу наверняка было бы приятно.  
Новая внешность нравилась ей: её забавно было украшать иными предметами, чем раньше, раскрашивать лицо или позволять юбке обвиваться вокруг ног в танце. Но она всё ещё оставалась нетронутой глянцевой картинкой, приведённой в соответствие с её эстетическими вкусами – с этими мудрёно уложенными волосами и высокими ботинками на шнуровке, которые тонкой чёрной кожей обнимали её новые точёные ноги. Она была слишком занята планированием того, как заманить Доктора сюда, чтобы задуматься о том, что её нынешнее тело хотело бы получить от него, когда план удастся. Наверное, она и не надеялась, что он сработает, – как всегда.  
Доктор почувствовал, что она замедлила движения.  
– Ты... – её настоящее имя всё ещё отказывалось ложиться ему на язык. Видимо, он заметил сомнение на её лице, потому что он сел и осторожно коснулся её колена.  
– Ты передумала? – его робкая интонация до смешного контрастировала с его торчащим членом, на конце которого выступила тягучая капля.  
Она хмыкнула.  
– Не передумала, не надейся. Я просто решаю, что мне с тобой делать.  
«Я просто не знаю, что мне с тобой делать. И как».  
Доктор не убрал руку с её колена. Он подвинулся ближе, вновь притягивая её для поцелуя. Его рука направилась вверх по её бедру маленькими шажками, будто он вот-вот ждал приказа остановиться. Его колено было между её бёдрами, чуть-чуть не достигая сочленения ног. Это странным образом разочаровывало.  
Его рука коснулась волос на её лобке, затем спустилась чуть ниже. Холодно! По контрасту с жаром внутри его пальцы показались ледяными. Она зашипела, и Доктор с беспокойством замер. Впрочем, не такие уж ледяные. Температура быстро выравнивалась, а ощущение, которое вызывали неподвижные пальцы Доктора, обещало интересное продолжение. Она приподнялась навстречу, приглашая не останавливаться.  
Пальцы скользнули по ложбинке снаружи, собирая влагу, легко, без всякого сопротивления. Она и не заметила, сколько там было смазки; возбуждение ощущалось лишь как пульсирующее биение между ног и желание, чтобы Доктор продолжал.  
Он дышал ей в ухо, время от времени начинал целовать её шею и плечо и снова забывал, увлечённый другим занятием. Его пальцы так же легко скользнули внутрь, один, второй. Они приносили удовольствие, но не облегчение. Больше трения – или давления, да, точно, больше давления на большей площади. Она положила свою руку поверх его и заставила Доктора прижаться к ней всей ладонью, не только пальцами. Они продолжали проникать в неё, но теперь их движение захватывало её полнее. Она услышала свой собственный стон, приглушённый плечом Доктора. Он вслепую потянул её к себе, его дыхание вырывалось толчками и щекотало шею.  
Влажной от собственной смазки рукой она нашла его член, набухший настолько, что касался его живота. Доктор всхлипнул, когда она коснулась его головки, слишком чувствительной от долгого напряжения. Он почти полностью замер, сосредоточившись на собственных ощущениях, его пальцы лишь мелко дрожали внутри неё. Она провела рукой по всей длине, изогнутой, гладкой, основательной. Совсем не то, что пальцы, которые проникали в неё досадно неглубоко. А это – _это_ было бы идеально.  
Она отвела руку Доктора; он вновь в тревоге поднял голову, но она легко толкнула его в грудь, и он сам всё понял и поспешно вытянулся на спине. Она перекинула через него ногу, устраиваясь на нужной высоте.  
Она зашипела от удовольствия, когда член начал погружаться в неё, раздвигая и заполняя её именно так, как было нужно в это мгновение. Доктор закрыл глаза. Она легла ему на грудь, продолжая двигаться, и он обнял её и прижал к себе, приподнимая бёдра навстречу в её ритме. Наслаждение постепенно наполняло её, будто сосуд под давлением. Она не знала, как долго ещё сможет принимать его, пока не достигнет критической точки и не взорвётся. Доктор встречал каждый толчок тонким, едва различимым звуком. Толчки становились глубже, а звук – всё громче, пока она не услышала полувыдох-полустон: «Мастер».  
Критическая отметка была пройдена. 

* * *

Доктор был уверен, что она слышала. Она лежала рядом, свернувшись в его объятиях на смятом пальто, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Ему мучительно хотелось повторить её имя, чтобы услышать подтверждение: «Да, это я, _я_ , не сомневайся», – хотя всё и так было очевидно. Но его останавливал глупый, нелогичный страх, что она рассмеётся ему в лицо: «За кого ты меня принял, за _него_?! Он мёртв, Доктор, бесповоротно мёртв».  
Её причёска растрепалась, и он один за другим убирал волосы с её вспотевшего лица, делая вид, будто приводит их в порядок, а на самом деле пользовался возможностью украдкой провести рукой по её щеке. Что, если подумать, тоже было довольно глупо: неужели она бы запретила эту невинную ласку после того, чем они только что занимались? Ему страшно было разрушить их зыбкое единение – и необходимо. Один раз он уже опоздал. Если она вновь оставит его, когда он только начал надеяться…  
– Ты останешься со мной? – решился он.  
Она подняла к нему лицо. Она улыбалась. Значит, всё будет хорошо. Они станут путешествовать вместе, и он больше не будет один, и она больше не станет никому угрожать, потому что он будет рядом. Доктор не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не расплыться в ответной улыбке.  
– Спасибо тебе, – он поцеловал её в губы. – Спасибо.  
Она потрепала его по волосам и встала. Доктор приподнялся на локте, наблюдая, как она собирает свои вещи. Лёгкие сжало недобрым предчувствием. Она заметила его взгляд и остановилась, закалывая шпильками длинные чёрные волосы.  
– Видишь ли, – сказала она, – меня не должно здесь быть. Или тебя – это как посмотреть. Я ставила ловушку на другую версию, а попался почему-то ты. Может быть, ты слишком сильно обо мне думал.  
Она пригладила причёску, затем прислонилась к высокому креслу и стала натягивать чулки. Доктор сел на колени. Сказанное постепенно обретало чёткость в его сознании, обрастало выводами. Она из другой временной линии; очевидно, из будущего: этой её версии Доктор ещё никогда не видел. Временной парадокс. Как только она уйдёт, произошедшее сотрётся из его памяти, чтобы не допустить нарушения причинно-следственных связей.  
– Я не хочу, – он помотал головой. – Не уходи. Ты умерла.  
– Иногда со мной случается такое несчастье, – улыбнулась она, но глаза её потухли. Она огляделась, подобрала с пола блузку и начала застёгивать её. Доктор встал, нетвёрдо держась на затёкших ногах.  
– Останься ещё ненадолго, – попросил он, понимая, что это невозможно: их временные линии рассинхронизированы, нельзя затягивать существование парадокса. Она искоса взглянула на него и вновь сосредоточилась на пуговицах. Её взгляд напомнил Доктору, что он голый, и это вдруг показалось неуместным. Он нашёл среди разбросанных вещей и натянул брюки.  
Она уже закончила одеваться. Из кармана она извлекла зеркальце и помаду и стала красить губы. Доктор смущённо ждал. Интересно, как будущий Доктор отреагировал на перемены в ней? Как скоро это произойдёт? У них в будущем должна быть своя, общая, новая история, но ему до неё ещё жить и жить – одному, в уверенности, что он последний из своего вида. Она закрутила помаду в тюбик, захлопнула зеркальце и убрала их в карман. Доктор подошёл чуть ближе.  
– Скажи, что в будущем у нас всё хорошо, – попросил он. – Я всё равно забуду всё, что ты мне расскажешь.  
Она улыбнулась одними губами.  
– Не беспокойся, мой дорогой Доктор, в будущем ты заговоришь совсем иначе. Всё проходит, и боль тоже проходит. У тебя будут новые игрушки.  
– Не может быть. Я не...  
– О, Доктор! – она рассмеялась, не отводя от него неподвижного взгляда. – Как ты думаешь, почему я здесь, а не там, с тобой?  
Этот вопрос приходил ему в голову, но он предпочитал не давать на него самого очевидного ответа даже самому себе.  
– Я надеялся, что тебе что-то нужно от меня. Что ты хочешь украсть деталь моей Тардис, что-то в этом роде, как обычно.  
На этот раз она рассмеялась искренне.  
– Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я явилась тебя ограбить? – она подошла и коротко потрепала его по щеке. – Что ж, за этим дело не станет. Мне пора.  
Она собралась уходить, но Доктор схватил её за руку.  
– Погоди. Не надо ничего красть. Просто найди меня в будущем и... – он на ходу пытался сообразить, какое волшебное слово могло бы всё исправить, – ...и скажи: «Давай снова будем друзьями, давай путешествовать вместе». Я тебе обещаю, это сработает.  
Она всплеснула руками и залилась уже каким-то болезненным смехом.  
– Я пробовала! И представляешь – не сработало! Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, мой дорогой Доктор. Возвращаемся к старым добрым методам. До встречи!  
Она коснулась браслета на своём запястье и вспыхнула синим сиянием телепорта.  
– Попробуй ещё раз! И никого не убивай! – успел крикнуть Доктор, пока она таяла в свечении, но было неясно, услышала ли она. 

Несколько минут спустя Доктор торопливо натягивал носки и рубашку. Он ума не мог приложить, что делал в консольной комнате один, полуголый и босой. По крайней мере, он очень надеялся, что был один. Пока он скакал на одной ноге, сражаясь с носком, в пятку ему впилась шпилька для волос. Он поднял её, в недоумении покрутил в руках и сунул в карман. После он часто забывал о ней, и тогда, стоило ему небрежно полезть за чем-то в карман, она колола его руку и напоминала о себе. Он доставал её, разглядывал, но почему-то не выбрасывал зловредную вещицу, словно надеялся когда-то разгадать её тайну. 

* * *

– До столкновения с поверхностью осталось двадцать восемь секунд, – констатировал бесстрастный голос Кью-Дейты в ответ на вопрос Пикарда.  
– Мистер Ла Форж?  
– Нам удалось стабилизировать реактор антиматерии, так что даже при столкновении взрыва не будет.  
– По моим расчётам, мы упадём в безлюдной местности, капитан, – добавил Дейта. – Колонисты не пострадают.  
– И на том спасибо, – пробормотал Пикард. Раньше Кью всегда появлялся, чтобы устранить нанесённый им же вред и покрасоваться в роли спасителя, но на этот раз он, видимо, заигрался с Доктором. Или Доктор был прав: именно он был главной целью Кью, а «Энтерпрайз» – всего лишь приманкой. Теперь, когда корабль и его экипаж стали бесполезны, эгоцентричный инопланетянин потерял к ним интерес. – Что с дополнительными двигателями?  
– Мне почти удалось наладить их питание, сэр! – отозвался кто-то из инженеров, неузнаваемый под маской Кью. – Я подумал, если осуществлять подачу не через стандартные каналы, а инвертировать полярность обводной системы…  
Ла Форж и Дейта одновременно бросились к его панели и склонились над ней. Инженера оттеснили, пальцы Дейты замелькали над плоскостью клавиш.  
– Инвертируем… прокладываем новый канал… пуск!  
Все замерли, прислушиваясь к реакции дополнительных двигателей. Инженер, оставшийся не у дел, остановился рядом с Пикардом. На его кьюобразном лице, как и у всех, была надежда.  
– Приготовиться! – скомандовал Пикард рулевому. – Как только двигатели заработают – вверх!  
Пол под ногами завибрировал – и тут же подскочил, накренился, и Пикарда ускорением вжало в ближайшую панель. Инженер заботливо поддержал его под локоть и первым закричал:  
– Сработало!  
Его возглас подхватили остальные. Как только уменьшившееся ускорение позволило им оторваться от стен и кресел, они бросились обниматься. Пикард обнаружил себя в объятиях инженера, предложившего спасительную идею. Хоть это и нарушало устав, капитан был готов закрыть глаза на эту невинную вольность.  
– О, мой дорогой Жан-Люк! – экзальтированно прошептал инженер. – Я буду по тебе скучать!  
– Кью? – Пикард оттолкнул его. Перед ним стояла брюнетка в кокетливо сдвинутой набок шляпке.  
– Он сказал никого не убивать. Voilá! – она обвела руками радостную сцену в машинном отделении. – Если вдруг увидишься с ним, передай, что ты выжил. – Она склонила голову набок и умилённо вздохнула. – Я знаю, ты тоже будешь по мне скучать, Жан-Люк.  
Она запечатлела на губах поражённого Пикарда поцелуй – и испарилась. 

* * *

Гайнан поставила перед капитаном прозрачную чашку с дымящимся густо-коричневым чаем и облокотилась о барную стойку. Пикард с благодарностью кивнул, сделал глоток и задумчиво спросил:  
– Как ты думаешь, мы их ещё увидим?  
– Кто знает? – Гайнан мечтательно смотрела на проносившиеся за смотровым стеклом полосы звёзд.  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – проворчал Пикард. Гайнан взглянула на него и улыбнулась.  
– Правда?  
– Совершенно точно.  
Он повернулся лицом к звёздному виду. Получается, Доктор в самом деле был прав: Кью оказался – оказалась? – частью его истории. Значит, можно не беспокоиться о новых проказах Кью: «Энтерпрайз» и сам Пикард сыграли свою роль и могут уйти со сцены. Он отхлебнул эрл грей из чашки, которая уютно грела ему ладони. _Я знаю, ты тоже будешь по мне скучать._ Вопреки логическим выводам, ему казалось, что Кью ещё вернётся. И вопреки всякой логике, эта мысль его согревала.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Download Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/829631Y9c9) from pleer.com
> 
>  
> 
> 1Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня полюбил,  
> Что мне сделать, чтобы ты не был ко мне равнодушен?
> 
> 2Это грустно, так грустно,  
> Это печальное стечение обстоятельств.
> 
> 3И оно становится всё абсурднее.
> 
> 4Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня полюбил,  
> Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня услышал?..
> 
> 5…Сложнее всего сказать «прости». 
> 
>  
> 
> [Cкачать Scissor Sisters I Can't Decide бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/4416705vi2g) на pleer.com
> 
> 6Я не могу решить, жить тебе или умереть.


End file.
